total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
Kick of Shame
The Kick of Shame is the elimination exit in Total Drama: Enchanted Forest . The contestants walk (or are forced) to a platform, were the giant boot from Truth Or Laser Shark and Food Fright kicks them, propulsing them away from the enchanted forest. Total Drama: Enchanted Forest Cameron is the first camper to take the Kick of Shame in Welcome to the Enchanted Forest! after being eliminated, after saying that the team needed his intelligence to win, mentioning his victory in Revenge of the Island. He says goodbye to his friends , but is cut before finishing his speech. Shawn is the second to take the Kick of Shame in Swampin' Up after being scared by Amy, thinking she was a zombie, eventually costing the challenge for his team. He is able to kiss Jasmine as a goodbye. Mike is the third to take the Kick of Shame in Mr. Bones and Me after Sky tricks all his other teammates exceting Zoey to eliminate him, after realizing that he discovered about her secret Dark Magic Book . He is about to warn his teammates about it, but is kicked away before he is able to tell it. Izzy takes the Kick of Shame in The Lord Of The Stings , after causing her team to lose by eliminating Noah , Jasmine and Max (that are part of her team) in the paintball challenge. She takes it with Leonard , that had made a cameo in this episode, because Chris says that it's to expensive to rent a helicopter to bring him home. Lindsay takes the Kick of Shame in Dawn of Noah's Ark , after she tolds Cody to tell everyone to vote Samey off, but due to one of Sky's curses, all the team forgets her name and votes "Lindsay" to be eliminated. Also, Lindsay's vote didn't count, because she voted "Sammy", and Chris had the name registred as Samey. Noah takes the Kick of Shame in Revenge of the Balloons , after Sky casted a spell on him in the challenge, that caused him to eliminate three of his team's players. Jo finds it wrong, and convinces Max, Brick and Bridgette , who was devastated because Noah was with Dawn , to vote him off. Chris forces Zoey to take it with him, because she "godplayed" in the challenge, and he says that he can't stand godplaying. Bridgette takes the Kick of Shame in Eye of the Fighter , because she wasn't able to fight Dawn, who was her opponent, and made up with her instead, losing for her team. Jo convinces Brick and Max again, resulting in her elimination. Amy and Samey take the Kick of Shame in Derriere Le Rideau, because of there constant bickering costing the team the challenge as well as being very annoying. Amy and Dave voted for Samey while Tyler and Samey voted for Amy, and Cody and Sky voting for eachother. Tyler takes the Kick of Shame in The Egg-Mazing Race , because he caused his team's egg to crash to the ground, losing the challenge. He gets Cody , Paintbrush and Sky 's votes and is kicked away screaming. Max is the first to take the Kick of Shame in Dragon Bold , because he dances close to it, celebrating his evil act, when it kicks him away, activating in silence (Chris or Dawn may had done it). Brick follows him later, when the votes are revealed, due to Jo starting to feel something for him and, when she notices, she convinces other players to vote for him. Jo takes the Kick of Shame in Catch a Cryptid , because Jasmine won the challenge, and the reward was to pick somebody to kick. She picked Jo because she hated her since the first day she met her, and she took it screaming, but proud that she wasn't eliminated because of weakness. Nobody is required to take the Kick if Shame in Black Window, because Chris reveals that it was a reward challenge, but because he said that he loves watching people get booted, he makes Sierra, who made a cameo appearence, to take it. Later, at midnight, he is cleaning the boot, when all the remaining sontestants but Sky appear and force him to take it, in a plastic bag, as a revenge for all what he did to them in the past. Ella takes the Kick of Shame in Merry Chrismas! Despite being the second with most votes, because Sky used an Inmunity Idol that she found, saving herself from elimination. Ella is able to sing a little, but Chris cuts her singing, kicking her away. Sugar takes the Kick of Shame in Cul-De-Sac, or Something like That, even being just a cameo guest, because she was annoying Chris, trying to get her in again for another chance to the million dollar, so he brings her to the dock, puts the strongest level at the Kick of Shame and she is thrown away. Sky gets finally eliminated in DA Rainbow Dash Dekathlon , due to technicities of the challenge, instead of Cody. Dave pranks her, trying to make her believe that he will take the boot for her, but then just laughs at her and says "Not this time, baby!", and then she is kicked away screaming. Gwen follows her later, forced to take it due to the same reasons than Leonard in the fourth episode. Noah takes it again in Lost in the Woods , with four votes against him. Dawn and him have time to kiss as goddbye, but he is kicked away screaming as the last time, much to Jasmine's happiness. In Halcyon Warfare Days, Cody quits, and takes the Kick of Shame, after being so ashamed by what he did in the past, and about the possession he had with the book. He leaves with Sierra, who did a cameo in the episode, finally aceting her as more than a friend. The giant boot needs to kick three times in a row in Total Insanity - Issue 1. First, it kicks away MePhone4's contestants, Pickle, Suitcase and a Hat, later, kicks MePhone4 itself, trapped in the genie botte, as his new job. Finally, it kicks the contestant, Jasmine, that was eliminated by Dave, and she is greeted before leaving. This will probably be the last one kicked on this way. Trivial *Cameron and Izzy are the first contestants of their gender to take the Kick of Shame. *Noah is currently the only one to take it twice. *The only characters to take it together were Leonard and Izzy (The Lord Of The Stings), Noah and Zoey (Revenge of the Balloons), Amy and Samey (Derriere Le Rideau) and Cody and Sierra (Halcyon Warfare Days). Gallery Kick of cam.png|Cameron takes the Kick Of Shame. KickOfShawnV2.JPG|Shawn takes the Kick Of Shame. kick of mike.png|Mike takes the Kick of Shame. kick of izzy.png|Izzy takes the Kick Of Shame with Leonard. Kick of linds.png|Lindsay takes the Kick Of Shame. kick of Noey.png|Noah and Zoey take the Kick of Shame. Kick of bridge.png|Bridgette takes the Kick Of Shame. kick of twins.png|The twins take the Kick Of Shame. kick of tyler.png|Tyler takes the Kick Of Shame. EvilKickV2.JPG|Max takes (accidentally) the Kick of Shame. Kick of brick.png|Brick takes the Kick of Shame. Kick of jo.png|Jo takes the Kick of Shame. kick of sierra.png|Sierra takes the Kick of Shame, without being a contestant. kick of chris.png|The contestants force Chris to take the Kick of Shame, inside a plastic bag. Kick of ella.png|Ella takes the Kick of Shame. kick of sugar.png|Sugar takes the Kick of Shame. Kick_of_sky.png|Sky takes the Kick of Shame in front of Dave. kick of gwen.png|Gwen takes the Kick of Shame. Kick of noah.png|Noah takes the Kick of Shame again. Kick of siody.png|Cody takes the Kick of Shame with Sierra. kick of objects.png|Some objects take the Kick of Shame, after MePhone4 being stopped. kick of genie.png|MePhone4 takes the Kick of Shame, inside the genie bottle. kick of jasmine.png|Jasmine takes the Kick of Shame. Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest Category:Season 1 Category:Elimination Exits